Un petit problème de fourrure
by Djibrilaa
Summary: Remus s'était toujours senti comme un monstre, cachant aussi bien que possible son plus grand secret, car une seule erreur pouvait faire écrouler son monde et il fallait être honnête, qui voudrait être ami avec un loup-garou s'ils connaissaient la vérité?


_**The secret side of me, I never let you see. I keep it caged but I can't control it.**_

-Est-ce que ce sont de nouvelles cicatrices? Demanda un Sirius de onze ans, alors qu'il essayait de tirer le col de Remus pour voir la nouvelle cicatrice qui était apparue sur son cou . C'était un gros cette fois, commençant sur sa joue, le sang perlait encore mais il ne l'avait pas recouverte d'un bandage cette fois-ci.

-Ce n'est rien; Je vais bien. Répondit vivement Remus, s'éloignant de la main de Sirius, alors qu'un James peu convaincu regardait sa main enroulée dans un bandage. - Ça a l'air pire que ça ne l'est vraiment. Ajouta-t-il, essayant de sonner comme si ce n'était rien du tout. -J'ai juste ... trébuché quand je suis arrivé à la maison, je ne suis pas un grand fan de la poudre de Cheminette.

-Je comprend, c'est explosif parfois la poudre de Cheminette. Dit Peter en secouant la tête. -Je veux dire, une fois, j'ai dû aller chez ma grand-mère et ça m'a expulsé si fort que j'ai passé au travers de la porte vitrer. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Ouais. Dit Remus, se grattant le nez inconfortablement, sentant une sueur froide lui couler sur la nuque alors qu'il essayait d'ignorer les regards incrédules sur les visages de Sirius et James alors qu'ils attendaient qu'il dise autre chose, attendant qu'il soit plus convaincant.

Mais il n'avait rien d'autre à dire, que pouvait-il leur dire? Pensa péniblement Remus. Comment pouvait-il leur parler de cela, leur faire savoir ce qu'il était vraiment à l'intérieur? Il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas leur dire, ils étaient gentils, ils étaient ses amis, le seraient-ils encore après avoir appris la vérité? Comment pourraient-ils continuer à rester et à s'occuper du monstre qu'il était vraiment.

Ils l'abandonneraient et il refusait qu'ils le quittent. C'était égoïste, Remus le savait, mais il avait des amis, de vrais amis cette fois-ci. C'était des gens bons et gentils et pour la première de sa vie, il ne voulait pas les repousser parce qu'ils le faisaient se sentir comme il ne s'était jamais senti.

 _ **So stay away from me, the beast is ugly. I feel the rage and I just can't hold it.**_

\- Tu es tellement maladroit Rem, c'est désespérant! Soupira James, tapotant l'épaule de Remus. -Ou peut-être as-tu besoin d'une plus grande cheminée à la maison.

\- Tout le monde ne vit pas dans des palais James, espèce d'idiot. Répondit instantanément Sirius en lui jetant un oreiller avant de rigoler. -Celle de square Grimmaurd était plutôt petite, mais maman réussit à nous engouffrer tout les deux à la fois, Reg et moi, sans même que nous touchions le sol.

Sirius haussa les épaules face aux regards étranges que les autres lui lançaient avant de sourire. -Hey, ne me faitent pas ces regards de pitié, je n'ai jamais dit que je ne me vengeais pas, vous savez, les salle de bains moldue son une merveilleuse invention mais ô combien facile à inonder!

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Remus fut soulagé que lui et ses cicatrices ne soit plus le centre d'attention. Un autre mois avait passé et il ne pouvait qu'espérer que le prochain serait plus calme.

 _ **It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls, it comes awake and I can't control it**_

-Je vais bien, Sirius arrête de me suivre comme ça! Cria un Remus très fatigué et pâle, alors qu'il tentait de fuir un Sirius insistant qui le harcelait avec ses questions incessantes depuis le début la journée.

-Non, tu ne vas pas bien Rem', arrête de me donner cette putain de réponse j'en ai marre de ça! Répliqua Sirius sur le même ton, l'attrapant par le poignet alors qu'ils étaient entrés dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Sans demander sa permission, Sirius l'entraîna avec lui et le poussa dans leur dortoir. Il était plutôt fort pour son âge et Remus était encore petit et fragile pour un adolescent de douze ans. - Arrête ça, tu me fais mal, idiot! Grogna Remus, éloignant Sirius de lui en se frottant le poignet, sa peau étant plaqué rouge là où il l'avait tenu.

-Désolé, mais tu ne m'aurais pas par toi-même, je ne pensais pas que je t'avoir blessé. Lui dit Sirius, mal à l'aise. -Laisse moi voir. Demanda-t-il doucement, mais Remus recula un peu plus et le fixa avec colère.

-Nous devons parler Remus, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça pour toujours. Dit James alors qu'il avait attendu dans le dortoir que Sirius emmène Remus avec lui.

-Et puisque tu ne nous parleras pas, eh bien nous avons décidé d'initier les pourparlers. Ajouta Peter, assis sur son lit, incapable de regarder Remus droit dans les yeux, se tordant nerveusement les mains.

Le cœur de Remus se mit à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se retournait, regardant ses trois amis qui le regardaient avec gravité. Ils étaient tous là, le regardant comme s'il était une sorte d'animal apeuré. Et il en était bien un. Il avait peur et il était un animal, peut-être l'avaient-ils découvert? Comment? Il avait pris toutes les précautions possibles et sa mère était vraiment malade, donc, lui rendre visite tous les mois n'était pas si spécial, n'est-ce pas?

Ou peut-être qu'ils ne le savaient pas, ils ne l'avaient pas vu à l'infirmerie et ils ne l'avaient sûrement pas suivi dehors avec Madame Pomfresh à la pleine lune. Alors comment? Ou peut-être étaient-ils sur le point de lui parler d'une chose insignifiante? Peut-être que Sirius était en colère parce qu'il avait pris son pull préféré la semaine dernière?

 _ **I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun, I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

-Tu as quelques nouvelles cicatrices impressionnantes sur les bras cette fois-ci, Rem'. Lui dit James en levant un sourcil alors que des sueurs froides coullaient sur les tempes de Remus. -Hey, est-ce que ça va aller? Nous pensons que tu devrais peut-être en parler à Pompom de cette fièvre qui ne part jamais.

\- Combien de fois devrais-je vous dire que je vais bien! dit sèchement Remus, sentant la sueur couler sur son visage comme si elle bouillait, semblant laisser des traces brûlante sur son visage.

-C'est fini Rem', nous en avons assez. Dit Sirius d'une voix froide, tournant autour de Remus, l'examinant, repoussant de son front une mèche de cheveux détrempés. -Plus de mensonges, plus d'excuses, nous ne sommes pas aussi stupides que tu semble le pensez, d'accord? Arrête tes conneries tu nous dis la vérité maintenant!

 _ **I, I feel like a monster, I feel like a monster,  
My secret side I keep hid under lock and key I keep it caged but I can't control it, 'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down, Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**_

-Va te faire foutre Sirius. Siffla Remus, le repoussant une seconde fois. La pleine lune était ce soir et il avait toujours eu du mal à contrôler son tempérament durant cette pèriode. La fièvre avait déjà envahi son corps et il avait de plus en plus mal, comme si sa peau avait rétréci sur lui, l'oppressant, l'étouffant. -Je suis ... je suis désolé, Sirius ... ajouta Remus en grimaçant après un moment, s'ébouriffant les cheveux avec une main tremblante. Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus.

-Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt? Demanda James d'une voix douce en venant aider son ami à s'asseoir sur son lit. -Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça Rem'.

-Je suis malade, ça va aller, comme toutes les autres fois, ne vous embêtez pas pour un petit rhume. Il soupira, essayant d'empêcher sa main de trembler, sentant ses os se craquer chaque fois qu'il bougeait ses doigts.

-Un peu rhume hein? dit James en secouant la tête avant de regarder Sirius. -Il pense vraiment que nous sommes aussi stupides qu'il le pense.

-Je crois qu'il réagit comme s'il était en processus de deuil si tu vois ce que je veux est présentement dans la phase de déni même si le truc le plus évident du monde est devant lui. Dit Sirius à James en haussant les épaules avant de regarder Remus. -Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien, je vais dire au professeur McGonagall que tu ne peux pas venir en métamorphose, je suppose qu'elle comprendra pourquoi.

Remus secoua la tête. -Non, ça va, ça va aller ... Je dois partir ce soir voir ma mère, alors je dois assister à tous mes cours car je vais aussi manquer toute la journée de demain.

 _ **I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster, I, I feel like a monster I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster, I, I feel like a monster**_

-Nous savons que tu ne vas pas chez toi voir ta mère, Rem . Lui dit Sirius.

-Cà semble pire que les autres mois, pourquoi? Est-ce c'est parce que nous pouvons déjà voir la lune dans le ciel? Demanda James, regardant à travers la fenêtre le globe pâle et minuscule qui était suspendu dans le ciel bleu.

Remus se figea aussitôt que les mots s'échapèrent des lèvres de James, se sentant comme si on venait de lui jeté un seau d'eau glacée au visage. Ils savaient. Ils connaissaient son secret. Il secoua la tête en laissant échapper un rire triste. Bien sûr qu'ils savaient, comment pourrait-il en être autrement? Ces garçons étaient des génies, bien sûr qu'ils avaient compris ce qui se passait. Il était absent tous les mois, à la _pleine lune_.

C'était un miracle qu'il est réussi à le leur cacher si longtemps, mais maintenant c'était terminé. Il avait adoré le temps que ça avait duré, presque une année complète à être normal, à avoir des amis et apprendre toutes sortes de choses.

Il était tellement stupide. Comment aurait-il pu penser que ce bonheur pouvait durer? Serait-il renvoyé à la maison? Bien sûr… bien sûr qu'il serait renvoyé à la maison, personne ne voudrait partager son dortoir avec quelqu'un qui pourrait lui déchiqueter la gorge pendant son sommeil. Ils le rejetteraient, peut-être qu'ils diraient aux autres quelle était sa vraie nature, à quel point il était horrible et dégoûtant dans en réalité et comment il avait essayé de les tromper, comment il leur avait menti en essayant de se faire passer pour un humain.

Il serra les dents, se sentant envahi par des vagues de nausées alors qu'il tentait de se relever. -Ne vous inquiètez pas. Dit-il alors en essayant de contrôler la boule dans sa gorge. -Je jure que je ne peux pas vous faire de mal, je vais juste ... rassembler mes affaires et partir ... dit-il d'une petite voix qui mourut dans sa gorge.

-Aller où exactement? Demanda Sirius en arquant un sourcil. -Tu n'es pas en état d'aller nul part mon pauvre, arrête d'être de jouer à l'imébcile. Il le repoussa doucement sur son lit, et s'assis à côté de lui.

-Quoi .. quoi? Dit Remus d'une voix tremblante, les yeux grands ouverts, embué de larmes, regardant James et Sirius alors que Peter sétait assis de l'autre côté de lui. -Vous .. vous ne voulez pas que je parte? Mais...

-Pourquoi voudrions-nous que tu partes? Demanda James comme s'il avait dit quelque chose d'extrêmement stupide.

 _ **It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster**_

-Parce que je… je… j'ai… les mots ne sortiraient pas de la bouche de Remus, parce que les dire à voix haute serait trop difficile à supporter pour lui à ce moment. La boulle était toujours dans sa gorge et il ne pouvait pas contrôler sa voix ni ses mains tremblantes. Il était un monstre et les monstres ne méritaient pas d'être aimés ou acceptés.

-Tu as simplement un petit problème de fourrure. Se moqua James se qui fit éclaté de rire Sirius. -Rien que nous ne pouvons pas gérer. Ajouta-t-il, faisant un clin d'œil à Remus. -C'est un peu comme si tu avais un lapin mal élevé. Continua-t-il de se moquer.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un remède? Demanda Peter en les regardant. -Je sais que ce genre de chose doit être cher mais ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas d'argent. Dit-il à l'attention de James.

-Il n'y a pas de remède. Répondit sombrement Remus. - Croyez-moi, s'il y en avait un, je l'aurais pris il y a longtemps, peu importe le prix.

-J'aurais ça dans mes mains depuis bien longtemps s'il y en avait un. Dit James en secouant la tête. -Mais ça n'existe pas, parce que les gens sont trop stupides pour ça.

-Peut-on en inventer un, alors? Suggèra Sirius.

-Je sais que je dis toujours que la vie est mieux avec un petit peu de risque, mais nous n'allons pas jouer pas avec la vie de Remus, c'est trop dangereux, peut-être que dans quelques années, ce serait possible d'avoir un remède. Dit James. -Nous avons besoin de quelque chose d'efficace pour l'aider dans l'immédiat.

-Peut-être qu'on pourrait fabriquer quelque chose pour soulager sa douleur, tu ne penses pas? Dit Peter.

-Par Merlin, c'est tellement un tas de conneries, c'est horrible, pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit avant, on aurait pu t'aider beaucoup plus tôt! Dit Sirius en frottant doucement le bras de Remus, lui tenant la main.

-Ne perdons plus de temps les gars, ce soir, nous allons aller fouiller du côté de la Réserve. Personne ne nous verra sous ma cape d'invisibilité. Je ne me reposerai pas jusqu'à ce qu'on est trouvé quelque chose, l'échec n'est pas une option, je refuse de croire qu'on ne peut rien faire! T'es d'accord Rem'? Demanda James en se tournant vers lui.

 _ **I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun, I must confess that I feel like a monster.**_

Remus hoche la tête, les larmes roullant sur ses joues alors qu'il enfouisait son visage dans ses mains, ne pouvant croire à ce qui se passait, ne croyant pas qu'ils voulaient toujours être ses amis. Il ne savait pas quoi leur dire. Que pourrait-il dire?

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi accepté de toute sa vie. Au lieu de le repousser, ils cherchaient un moyen de l'aider, d'atténuer sa douleur, de marcher avec lui dans ce cauchemar pour qu'il ne se sente pas seul. Ils étaient toujours à côté de lui, ne semblant pas effrayés et leurs yeux brillaient de détermination.

S'il pensait qu'ils l'auraient traité de bête, lui criant de s'éloigner, ils lui avaient dit de rester ou il était, qu'il n'était pas en état de se lever, ils n'y avaient aucune pitié dans leurs yeux seulement de l'amour qu'il croyait ne pas mériter à cause de ce qu'il était.

-Peut-être que cela prendra du temps, mais nous allons trouver quelque chose, ne t'inquiete pas. Dit doucement Sirius.

-Combien de temps ... depuis combien de temps le saviez-vous? Demanda-t-il après un moment, essuyant les larmes avec la manche de son chandail, ses doigts crispés d'une manière étrange alors qu'ils lui faisaient terriblement mal.

-Eh bien, depuis un moment, mec. Dit James avec embarra avant de s'ébourifer les cheveux. -Nous pensions que tu allais peut-être finir par nous en parler, mais je comprend pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, si tu croyais qu'on allait te laisser comme ça.

 _ **I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun, I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

Hochant la tête à nouveau en chassant quelques autres larmes, Remus leur sourit, ne sachant pas quoi dire, voulant les serrer dans ses bras, voulant crier au monde entier à quel point il se sentait bien, à quel point il était heureux. C'était incroyable, comment cela se pouvait-il?

Il laissa échapper un rire et le regretta immédiatement, les os de ses joues menaçant de se briser, la sueur se mêlant aux larmes alors que ses organes se tordaient douloureusement à l'intérieur de lui.

-Tu vas être malade, viens. Dit James, amenant Remus à la salle de bain, sortant pour fermer la porte derrière lui, glissant contre celle-ci, fermant les yeux. -C'est affreux. Le pire là-dedans, c'est que nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'aider pour le moment.

-Certain mois sont plus durs que d'autres, je pense. Murmura Sirius à James, Peter fronçant les sourcils avec dégoût alors que tout ce qu'ils pouvaient entendre était le pauvre Remus vomissant tout ce qu'il semblait avoir avalé dans sa journée.

-Nous devons trouver quelque chose, si seulement nous pouvions rester avec lui un peu plus longtemps, peut-être qu'ont seraient en mesure de comprendre un truc ou deux, savoir comment ça se fonctionne? Soupira Sirius avec contrariété.

-Si il nous mord ou nous grafigne, On est cuit, Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme marche de manoeuvre, est-ce qu'on la connait? Est-ce déjà dangereux ou seulement s'il est complètement transformé?

-Est-ce que la lune doit être complètement dégagé dans le ciel ou va-t-il se transformer même si elle se cache? Ajouta Sirius en empoignant ses cheveux à deux mains. -Pense ... pense un peu, bon sens que je suis stupide, à quoi ça sert d'être un putain de génie si ce n'est que pour des farces et des trucs stupides d'école!

-Peut-être que nous pourrions nous faufiler où ils le garde pour l'observer? Nous n'apprendrons rien d'utile dans les livres, car les gens en ont trop peur pour faire attention à leurs comportement.

-Honnêtement, les gars, c'est la pire idée que vous puissiez avoir celle-la. Couina Peter. -J'aime Remus, et vous le savez, mais je ne veux pas vraiment finir en tartare. Dit-il en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils. -Ou fini par … par passer tous les mois avec lui, comme lui, comme un… comme un…

 _ **I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, here's something radical I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

-Un animal… murmura James, revant vivement la tête, perdant presque ses lunettes. -Ça y est! Pet' tu es génial! Cria-t-il, sautant sur ses pieds, Sirius le regardant intriguer.

Sortant de la salle de bain avec une serviette humide autour du cou, Remus était si pâle que sa peau ressemblait à une mince feuille de papier, ses doigts toujours crispés dans une position étrange, ressemblant à des griffes. Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise mêlé de douleur lorsque James le prit par l'épaule, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

-Je sais comment on va le faire, mais il va falloir être patient un peu plus longtemps Rem . Lui dit-il.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il, toujours sous le choque, regardant ses deux autres amis qui ne semblaient pas comprendre un mot de ce que James racontait.

-C'est la meilleure chose à faire! Je sais que même si nous avons des morçures ou des égratignures, ça ne nous affectera pas, car ils ne peuvent pas infecter d'autres animaux! James continua. -Ça sera difficile, probablement la chose la plus dangereuse que nous n'aurons jamais faite, mais ça en vaut la peine un milliard de fois!

Sirius ouvrit soudainement de grands yeux, ne croyant que James suggérait réellement cette idée. -Animagi. dit-il alors que James criait un «oui» fort et triomphant. -Nous allons devenir Animagi. James c'est génial! Remus n'aurait plus jamais à être seul à nouveau durant la pleine lune!

Choqué par la nouvelle, toujours sous le choque de tout ce qui s'était passé au cours de la dernière heure, Remus ne pouvait que les regarder sans cligner des yeux, ses iris dorés allant d'un Peter effrayé à un James beaucoup trop enthousiaste et à un Sirius souriant comment un fou.

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas le monstre qu'il pensait être après tout.

 _ **I, I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster.**_


End file.
